


Riding Out Of Hell (to the calming storm)

by MelindaMayTheCavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward - Freeform, Hope you all like, Possible smut in later chapter, agent 33 - Freeform, and specialist33, desprate for reads, don't like don't read since this is going to be ward33, would really love comments on it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaMayTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for his path of peace.It was time he took a different road.<br/>No SHIELD.<br/>No Hydra.<br/>No one to shoot him like what Skye had.<br/>But at east he wasn't doing it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ward could feel himself fade in and out of consciousness, his hands pressed to his bleeding side.

He couldn't quite believe what had happened. Skye shot him. In cold blood. Shot him four times. Two of them had hit his jacket that had some bullet proof padding but two had lodged into his body. He’d bleed out but it hurt to move. It was tiring now.

Skye didn't want him, no matter where he stood, no matter how much he tried to help her. The bullets in him...well he’s received the message and hint. He’d never be good enough.

Ward could feel any hope, love or attachment to Skye slip away. He was alone, loyal to no one, worked for nothing, no one to impress or help. Good as dead.

He faintly heard feet, the sounds of sharp breathing but he didn't pay it any heed. There was no point. Hydra would put him down as would SHIELD and the air force. He was a dead man anyway.

His eyes snapped open as he felt something touch his arm. Wearily he turned his head to see it was the Double May with the fried face, Agent 33, pointing a gun to him. There was something in her face he could read...was it grief? loss? He knew that well enough.

She knelt next to him, looking at his wounds then pulled the bullet proof patch out his jacket, peering at the bullet’s lodged inside before throwing it to the side, gun back to his face.

“Come to finish me off?” He whispered. She had a clean shot. quick if she could.

“Whitehall’s dead.” her robotic edged voice shook, “Coulson killed him.” Her voice filled with hate at that bit.

Sluggishly he moved his hand, moving the gun a bit from his face. “So you’re free.”

“I don’t know what to do.” She whispered, her gun dropping slightly. She sounded lost. He knew that feeling….Maybe he had a chance after all. With her. She was as lost as he was. No loyalty to hold her down, no one to turn to. An idea formed in his head.

  
“Help me up, I can get us out of here.” He breathed. “Then we’ll figure it out.”

She started at him for a long moment then shifted, her arm under his, dragging him upwards. He grunted, forcing his body to comply with the new development of movement.

He felt lighter though. Slightly.  He had a possible ally and he would live to see another day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hijacking a hydra Quinjet was surprisingly easy. The pilot was quick to take out, leaving the body outside the Quinjet to when they take off. Ward knew Agent 33 was uncomfortable shooting the man but for a quick getaway it was necessary. He was left lying against the side of a seat while she flew towards a safe house he directed her to. A log cabin located a couple of miles away from civilisation. Good hide out, lots of clean water, from what he remembered fully stocked, had a few weapons and stuff stored for agents on the run or in hiding.

As soon as they were safely in the air and the cabin location locked in autopilot she was suddenly by him, focusing him to lay down. He didn't have the strength to disagree with her. He only hissed once as she was pulling off his jacket and shirt to inspect the damage

He watched as she got to work, cleaning the wounds, pulling out one shot though it hurt like Hell. Unfortunately there wasn't a strong pain relief like Morphine in the medical pack, only the basics which were good enough for now. He watched her face then what she was doing.

On the outside he could see her fried May face. Her burnt eye showed a blue-ish colour which he presumed to because of the burn damage to her eye, not her real eye colour beneath the May colour. It was probably a miracle she wasn’t blinded. But despite the face, he could see a woman who not only had lost her mind to hydra but her voice, her face, and personality. It would take months to get her thinking for her own but he could deal with helping her. She was helping him but he knew she was doing that because he was the only person she could turn to without turning a gun on her.

They had a strange sense of understanding, didn't need to be said, it was there. He’d be bleeding out if she never came to him and she’d go insane after a couple of days with no direction, the end would have been by her own hand. Unable to cope. He’d have to make sure she didn't attach the strings to him like her devotion to Whitehall. He couldn't deal with that.  He didn't want to become Garrett...nor a Whitehall for that matter

“What?” Agent 33 said suddenly, breaking him out his thoughts. Ward blinked, directing his eyes elsewhere. He had been staring blankly at her too long.

“How bad is it?” he asked, glancing down to see both bullets out.

“Could have been a lot worse, if the bullets lodged a centimetre lower.” Agent 33 answered, threading up a needle. “This might hurt a bit.” He turned his head.

His mind came up with the fact it was better than bleeding out and dying, keeping his focus away from the sharp painful tugging. Formulating a plan to stop impending suicide for Agent 33.

Lock all doors, sharp objects away, books included, Enough food and water. Locking her down in a empty room would work for so long, he wasn't up to fighting her out if she got out. He’d have to explain all the steps her mind would go through, if she agreed it would help.

“Done, I’ll dress it.” Agent 33 stated, putting the thread and pulled a clean packet from the box.

“Thank you,”

“Happy to comply.”

He closed his eyes briefly. “No don’t comply me. It won't help you.”

She stayed silent, pressing slightly a bit too hard as she held the clean dressing against the sewn up shot wounds. Her lips were slightly pursed as she tapped it against his skin

“”What’s the plan now?” She began to clear up, wiping her bloodied hands with a wet wipe.

“Lock down in the Cabin. The side effects of your...abuse will kick in in a few hours. You’ll feel disconnected, ill even but that’s all mental, you’ll feel without Whitehall there’s no reason to exist. Everything will seem meaningless.” He looked directly at her as he said this, she stared back, a frown dent in between her burnt mask and normal eyebrow. “You’ll think there’s only one way to make it stop.”

“Suicide.” She breathed. Her hand went to her gun, he grabbed her wrist to stop her from touching it. She grabbed his hand with her other, her eyes flashing.

“I wasn't going to do anything.”

“I can't trust that.”

“I saved you!” She hissed.

“Then let me do the same!” He hissed back, sitting up straighter, making her jump slightly. “I know exactly what it’s like! To be a puppet! I’ve had my strings pulled and when the strings were cut I dropped. I tried to die 3 times by my self but i was pulled back! I tried to attach my strings back to SHIELD….to Skye but I was left for dead. I know for hell that you’ll need a person to be there. I was on my own. I survived. But I needed someone there. You came for me. You need someone there and I want to be the person you’ll need for support because i know exactly what it’s like. So don’t you dare think for one moment you can deal with it on your own.” He finished, breathing heavily.

Agent 33 was frozen where she was kneeling her eyes slightly wide, her lips slightly parted before her eyes looked away, mouth snapping shut, rising to her feet silently she stiffly walked back to the front controls.

Ward sat back. His words had gotten to her. Obvious from her behaviour but he was glad to have said that. She needed to hear it.

The rest of the trip was silent. Expected of course. It was a lot easier to move when Agent 33 helped him back up, moving a lot quicker to into the building too. He could move on his own better, locking the door behind them with multiple locks, the last one he pocketed the key though if she was really after it he probably couldn't put up much of a fight.  

Getting to the point, he had Agent 33 clear all the guns, knives and other weaponry into the smallest room with him, front door key with them, locking it and barricading the door. Any books were shut in a chest for precaution, though they were good for entertainment, paper edges were another matter. The largest room would be used for the next few days to contain Agent 33.

Ward helped get any food prepped for the next  few days for AGent 33, Stuff that didn’t need to be hot or eaten with cutlery so sandwhiches for all three meals were that. The room fortunately had a bathroom with toilet and sink so toilet issues wouldn’t be much of an issue. He dragged a chair to outside the room when it was time to AGent 33 to go in. Placing a CD player and radio by the gap under the doors.

“Just remember, I’ll be out here all the time.” Ward said taking point in his seat. Agent 33 nodded striding into the room and closed it behind her. He placed the Key in the lock and turned. The sound easily heard on both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was a tiny unsatisfactory start. Please leave a comment on how it could go, i haven't got a defined part on it though i feel rating may change in later chapters. I really want to work on my Smut so they may crop up in the future at which i will really need a comment on.


End file.
